


ambush predation

by rospeaks



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Compulsion, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: Nines likes to think that he would have noticed Gavin Reed no matter what. He is exactly the kind of prey that he would have picked out of the crowd -- mostly nondescript, casual, forgettable; not a quiet drunk, but the kind whose presence was easily dismissed; a loner that didn't have drinking companions that would miss him.[a vampire!au]
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955842
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	ambush predation

**Author's Note:**

> dubious consent for both compulsion and gavin being drunk

Nines likes to think that he would have noticed Gavin Reed no matter what. He is exactly the kind of prey that he would have picked out of the crowd -- mostly nondescript, casual, forgettable; not a quiet drunk, but the kind whose presence was easily dismissed; a loner that didn't have drinking companions that would miss him. 

But the fact is that they met by chance, and because Nines had not been hunting that night, he hadn't registered Gavin's presence until the man had leaned into his space and spoken to him.

"Hey, tin can. Hey-- you got enough juice to get my phone up to twenty percent?"

When Nines turned, Gavin was waggling his phone -- some ancient brick of a thing that even Nines knew was at least five years out of date -- and offering the other end of a charging cord. He looked like he was done drinking for the night, face ruddy and worn. He looked, Nines thought, a bit lonely, and in an instant, Nines was suddenly starving for a drink of him.

"Come on, don't you guys have like a port or something that I could plug into?" Gavin asked, gaze flicking over Nines's body in search of said ports. "I just need enough charge to call for a lift. No need to be a dick about it."

It had taken a moment to realize the misunderstanding Gavin was operating under. "I'm not an android."

Gavin blinked up at him, confused, then abruptly sat back. "Oh. Sorry, I guess. S'just -- your hands are so smooth, and your face is--" He trailed off guiltily.

Nines propped his elbow up on the bar and watched Gavin flounder. He was quite adorable. "What about my face?"

If nothing else, Gavin's expression turned redder as he averted his gaze. "Nothing," he said quickly. "You're pretty is all. Don't worry about it." He pushed off the bar stool and abruptly stumbled, only remaining upright because Nines had moved immediately to catch him. "I'm good, I'm good. Hm, you're strong. And cold. Are you sure you're not an android?"

"Very," Nines said. "How about I give you that lift, since I can't help with your phone?"

Gavin barked a quick laugh. "Ha, Good Samaritan? I'll be fine. Don't worry about me if you're just doing it to be nice."

"What if I do it because you think I'm pretty?" Nines asked. He tucked his fingers under Gavin's chin and forced their eyes to meet. "I'm cold. Won't you keep me warm tonight?"

Gavin fell under the compulsion more easily than Nines would have expected, even from a man already made lenient by alcohol, and once there, he readily agreed to let Nines take him home. He even introduced himself, and when they were in the taxi, he pressed warm and welcoming against Nines's side. His apartment, once Nines was invited inside, was a bit cramped and empty but clean. There was exercise equipment in the corner, dishes drying in a rack by the sink, and a detective badge on the bedside table.

Ah, Nines thought -- a workaholic. 

One who was greedy for touch now that Nines had crushed his inhibitions. Gavin was not gentle. He practically tried to claw Nines out of his clothing. Half his kisses came with a bite to them. He cried out beautifully whenever Nines held him down with enough pressure to bruise, bared his throat, and begged for Nines to bite him. It was almost like he knew, though Nines knew that Gavin couldn't possibly.

Oh, it made the temptation to drink from him too great to resist. 

Gavin was built like a fighting dog -- tight, compact muscle that jerked when Nines ran his hands over his shoulders, down the long line of his back. He snarled like one too, when Nines sank his cock into him and then refused to move as quickly as he wanted. He was savage and foul, mouth filled with curses that Nines happily punched out of him with every thrust. 

But he buckled under the weight of Nines's hand on the back of his neck -- a wild animal tamed by the reward of Nines's attention and the promise of a good orgasm. Pretty little whimpers eked out of him like smoke -- held fast by the door of his throat until the pressure from the flames Nines stirred up in him burned down that last bastion of resistance.

Nines moved his grip from Gavin's neck to his hair and jerked the man's head to the side, exposing the long line of his neck, the broad curve of his left shoulder, and as he sank into Gavin's body as deep as he could go, he did the same with his teeth, twin fangs finding the fat line of his jugular and drinking himself to satiation.

Gavin jolted underneath him with a moan, spunk soaking into the sheets beneath them, and after a moment of rigid tension, fell into compliant lanquidity in the bracket of Nines's arms. 

**

Nines does not kill Gavin that night, but he wants to. 

Instead, he spends several indulgent minutes lapping at the wound on Gavin's throat until it scars over, then cleans the man up and tucks him into bed. Eyeing the badge on the table, Nines resists the urge to leave behind some sort of note or calling card, something that would inspire an insatiable curiosity. 

The scar, he decides, will have to be enough to draw Gavin back in.


End file.
